Trials of the NoLife Queen
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: With Integra gone and Alucard in Romania, Seras was given the chance to grow and expand. With an empire of her own running without the humans knowing, she hears Alucard needs a Queen. Will she let him go without a fight or will she fight for him? RxR
1. Chapter 1

Seras sat in her mansion that was where Hellsing once stood. Only it was called the Victoria Organisation. Two centuries ago, Sir Integra had died, releasing Alucard. A few years before, The Round Table Knights had decided that Sir Integra was no longer fit to run Hellsing and so, assigned a group of men to take over in her place. To say Integra was pissed would be an understatement. She loathed the men that entered her home and took control of the Organisation her ancestors had been born to lead.

On her deathbed, she asked that Seras and Alucard destroy those men and keep Hellsing alive and to drink her life away. They did as she asked and as she took her final breath, Seras looked to Alucard who was now unleashed. He went on a craze, killing the men while the actual men of Hellsing went to Seras for protection which she gave. After Alucard finished, he decided to go back to Romania, to his home and to once again rule as the No-Life King. He offered Seras a place but she felt she needed to grow on her own. Alucard gave her his blood and left but not without a promise of meeting again.

She turned her men into vampires, a power she found out she had. She is the only known living vampire that has the ability to turn non-virgins into vampires. She went to Walter who entered a retirement home after Integra. During the war with Millennium, it turned out that it wasn't actually Walter who had betrayed them. Walter had been taken and replaced by a clone that fooled even Alucard. He was still human and loyal to Integra. When Integra died, he had no reason to stay. So he retired and lived a boring, peaceful life as he put it. When she found out she could change non-virgins, she went to Walter and offered him immortality, which he accepted. Once changed, he looked fifty years younger, looking about twenty-one and swore to serve Seras as he did Integra. She was his sire as she was all the men who worked in Hellsing.

She created a coven of her own. A powerful one. There were also many human-servants who worshipped Seras and addressed as Lady Seras, the No-Life Queen. Many vampire women who heard of the No-Life Queen grew angry, having thought themselves to be the Queen of the Undead and challenged Seras to duel. Seras always came out on top. In the end, she was known and the No-Life Queen of England. All of the Undead in England knew who she was. She had been the one to help rebuild England as her own and all turned to her for help. Hellsing was no longer a mansion, but a palace. The only people that challenged her were from outside the United Kingdom but her control branched over to Spain, Italy, Portugal, Ireland, Poland and Hungaria.

Seras was sitting in her office, which was a throne room now, when Walter entered, smiling brightly.

"What is it, Walter?" Seras asked. "Don't tell me you killed another of the recruits. We need them."

Walter only laughed and shook his head. "No, Seras. Though if I did, it is only because they deserved it. No, I just received word from one of my contacts in Romania that some of Alucard's people wish for him to take a wife. Though he has no interest, he will do so for his people. You know what he's like when it comes to his people."

"But-"

"You don't need to tell me, Seras," Walter laughed. "I know you better then you know yourself. They are calling all self-proclaimed No-Life Queens and others to come and prove their worth in Romania. I have heard that Elaina is going and taking all her followers too, though I don't think she's the least bit interested in marrying Alucard."

"Elaina? I haven't seen her in three decades," Seras murmured before looking at Walter again. "What do you think I should do Walter?" Seras asked.

Walter just looked at her. "Would you be able to handle the thought of Alucard with another woman?" He asked.

Suddenly, the throne's arm rests crushed under Seras's grip. She smiled sheepishly at Walter as she blushed.

"I-I can tolerate it," she blushed.

Walter laughed as he ruffled her hair. Seras pouted.

"We should go. Even if you aren't chosen, which I highly doubt, it would be good to see Alucard after so long."

Seras had to agree. Two hundred years is a long time and she knows she's changed. She drinks blood happily, preferring the blood of her human-servants to the blood packs, she has many familiars of enemies and she has Baskerville who also serves her sire. She can transform into her own familiar animal, the white tiger. She can materialise into mist or a flock of bats like her master, she can faze through solid objects, she can control the shadows. She is like a miniature, female version of Alucard.

She has many familiars in her arson. You see, she realised the importance of familiars and wanting to be like her master, had hit the prisons full of dangerous criminals. She turned them into vampires then made them familiars. With each familiar, she grew stronger. She changed thousands of criminals just to make them familiars. They were loyal to her and became her children. She never needed them in battle. She also had a knack for finding humans who had talents. Ones that would have special abilities when made a vampire. One had an amazing shot like Rip Van Winkle. Before one of her soldiers dies, she brings their life into her and makes them a familiar to serve her forever if that is their wish. She truly was a force to be reckoned with now but she'd never say so. She's always been modest. She only wanted to please Alucard.

"Do you think he'd be proud of me?" Seras wondered softly.

Walter's eyes softened. "How could he not? You have become a strong Nosferatu. A _true_ Nosferatu."

Seras smiled thankfully before she nodded.

"Call everyone and tell them we're going to Romania."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later found Seras on her private jet with Walter, Tatiana, Mia, Petru, Helena and Virgil.

Tatiana, Mia, Petru and Virgil were self-proclaimed protectors of Seras, like Walter. They waited on her every hand and foot. When they had found out that she was Vlad Trepes's child, they bound themselves to her. They were also incredibly strong with special powers of their own. Virgil controlled electricity while Petru controlled fire. Tatiana was the one who could make you cringe in pain just by looking at you but didn't like to use her powers and Mia can control you just by making eye contact. Once you meet her eyes, if she wishes it, could make you do whatever she wants to. Unfortunately, it didn't work on Seras as her blood was too strong, too dark for it to work on her which captivated Mia. Helena was the same Helena who had been absorbed in Incognito before the war with Millennium. Seras had managed to save her and restore her body.

Seras was currently running a comb through Helena's hair as she read her book.

"We should be arriving soon, milady," Petru informed.

Seras felt nervous, her blood pumping faster. Her fledglings could feel it too.

"I believe it is old Victorian style also," Walter stated. "We should dress accordingly."

Black shadows wrapped around them all and suddenly, they were dressed in Victorian style clothing. All thanks to Seras.

Mia wore a nice peach coloured dress while Tatiana wore a lavender one. Seras wore scarlet red dress with black under coat. The two colours mixed well. Her neck was bare but she wore gold earrings with rubies. More shadows covered them to create black hoods to hide their distinctive features.

A few hours later did the plane land. Seras exited the plane and they caught a train to Alucard's castle and were dropped off at a train station. The rest of the way, they'd have to walk. So walk they did, headed towards the large dark gathering they could sense. Thousands had gathered and could be felt hundreds of miles away. Soon, they could see the castle. When they approached, many were waiting outside for them.

"Who are you?" One asked Seras.

"I am a child of Vlad's," she stated.

One of the men snorted. "A child? He has created no others. We would have known."

Seras walked to him. "If you don't believe me, drink my blood and find out from my memories."

He did so before he had a fit on the ground.

"What did you do to him!" Some of the other guards yelled.'

They were getting ready to attack when the man on the ground gasped out.

"S-She speaks the t-truth," he choked before he died.

The guards all backed away. Her blood had killed the head guard. The only other person they knew that was that powerful was Vlad himself. They bowed and Seras and her protectors entered. Seras walked the halls with such grace even vampire nobleman could only dream of. She was a special one.

When she entered the throne room, she found everyone gathered in the throne room around the woman kissing Vlad's hand. (I'm going to be switching between Alucard and Vlad because in this, they have two different personalities.)

"Who dares interrupt me?" The woman hissed as she spun around.

"Please forgive me, milord," the announcer pleaded. "I tried to stop them-"

Vlad held his hand to stop him. "Do not worry, Gabriel," he soothed.

Gabriel nodded before walking out. The woman was still hissing at Seras.

"You're obviously not from nobility," she spat. "I can smell street scum all over you."

Mia and Petru fumed from their place behind Seras, still hidden by their cloaks.

"I'm sure you do with your nose so high in the air," Seras stated.

The woman and the ten protectors she had hissed at Seras.

"You don't belong here, peasant! Return to the hole of which you crawled out from!"

"Quiet, Camilla," Vlad spoke.

"But my lord-"

Vlad held a hand up for her to shut up, much like he did with Gabriel. His eyes never left the cloaked figure.

"What is your name, little one?" He asked.

Seras laughed and some of the vampires around her hissed at her blatant disrespect, thinking the laugh to be mocking. No, it was joyous laughter and it rang familiarity within Alucard's mind. He just couldn't place it.

"Another nickname, Alucard?" Seras asked.

Vlad froze at the name and his followers took it as anger. They turned on her and began to advance.

"Stop!" He ordered and everyone froze.

He turned his attention back to Seras. "Could it be?"

Seras laughed again and pulled back her hood, her protectors doing the same, revealing their faces. "Yes sir, my master," Seras said, smiling brightly.

He moved to her, until he was just a few inches from her. He was still as tall as ever and Seras had to crane her neck just to look him in the eyes.

He took her chin in hand like a caress. "Seras…" he whispered, taking in her longer hair and sharper eyes that were the same deep blue as he remembered.

Seras watched him, seeing the moustache and stubble he sported. His hair was longer and he wore the clothes he did during the fight against Millennium. When he came back out of thoughts, he saw Seras smiling that awestruck, trusting smile she showed to him only and he allowed himself the pleasure of giving her back his rare, kind smile as he stroked her cheek.

"Hello, Alucard," Seras murmured.

"Hello, Police girl," he said and chuckled as she punched him playfully in the stomach.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss that nickname."

"Me too, Police girl. Me too."

They were brought out of their reunion by the clearing of someone's throat. They looked back at Camilla to see her impatiently tapping her foot.

"My lord, who is she?" Camilla asked.

"Everyone," Vlad called, addressing everyone in the room. "This is my one and only child, Seras Victoria."

Camilla paled and Mia burst into laughter. Everyone turned to her as she pointed at Camilla's face.

"You should see your face. You called Lord Vlad's child a street scum smelling peasant!"

Virgil covered her mouth but his lips wore a tell-tail smirk.

"What gift have you brought for Lord Vlad?" Anna, another vampire queen candidate asked.

Seras smirked back at Alucard. "Oh, I've brought him a gift like no other that I am willing to bet my unlife that he'll enjoy," she stated as she backed away from him.

"Is that so?" Ileana hissed.

Her smirk never faded as beside her, a certain familiar of hers began to appear.

"It's about time we met again, you filthy dog," an Irish accent echoed.

Alucard's insane laughter echoed in the castle as well as he realised what Seras brought as a gift for him. Beside her, materialised Father Alexander Anderson, the Paladin.

"Oh, my dear Police girl, you always knew how to please me," Alucard stated, grinning from ear to ear as joy lit up his crimson eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Camilla snapped. "You brought him a Christian Paladin? You should be killed for your insolence!"

Seras just gave her a level-eyed stare. "You obviously don't know Alucard like I do. You may know Vlad but I know Alucard."

"Oh Police Girl, this is perfect," Alucard grinned.

"Wish I could say the same, you filthy dog," he resided back inside Seras and Seras bowed.

"My lord, if I could continue," Camilla butted in.

"No, we're done for now. We must first hold a celebration for my dear child," Vlad announced. "Her coming of age is long overdue, don't you think?"

"But my lord-"

"I said we're done, Camilla," Vlad snapped, glaring down at her.

Camilla bowed her head in fear. "Of course. Forgive me, my lord."

"Come, Seras."


	3. Chapter 3

Seras had sat down and talked with Alucard for hours on end. She introduced him to her protectors and reintroduced him to Walter who shared his story with him.

Alucard smiled at Seras and placed a hand on her head. "I'm proud of you," he said.

Happiness and love exploded from deep within her stomach as she heard that.

"So what brought you here, Seras?" Vlad asked.

"Well, I heard about this gathering to discover the true No-Life Queen and my people thought it best I go and claim 'my title' as they put it."

Vlad's eyes widened in surprise. "You're here to participate?" He asked.

Seras blushed. "If that's okay with you."

"You do know that the vampiress that comes out on top will become my queen, yes?"

Seras nodded, still blushing. Alucard laughed as he patted her cheek.

"When did this crush form, Police Girl?" He asked.

Seras looked like a tomato. "m'tm b'fr u lft," Seras mumbled.

Alucard looked at her in amusement and her protectors giggled and chuckled at her embarrassment.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that," Alucard teased.

"I said sometime before you left!" Seras yelled before blushing and looking away.

Alucard placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm flattered," he spoke softly.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "My lord? Dinner is ready," Camilla called through the door.

Vlad stood and Seras felt disappointment flood her body. That bloody Camilla! Seras stood and followed him out. Everyone sat at the dining table. Camilla and Ileana took the chairs by Vlad's sides and Anna took the chair at the end of the table that sat across from him. Seras was somewhere in the middle between an old, slippery pervert and a hating male vampire. Their protectors couldn't join them at the table so Walter, Tatiana, Mia, Petru and Virgil stood behind her while Helena walked the gardens.

As they were eating, Seras conversed with the vampiress across from her when she felt a leg graze her own. The perverted old man on her right grinned but Seras kept her eyes on Isabella and ignored him completely. Not liking the fact that he was being ignored, he ran a hand up her leg. Seras turned to him.

"Please stop," Seras spoke, her voice angelic, hiding her shortening temper.

He only grinned and continued to run his hand up her leg. Seras kept her gaze with him and he was pulled into her mind where she showed him her deadly massacres and sitting atop piles of bodies as she rid England of all evil. Her eyes glowed crimson and her shadow arm flaring viciously around. She raised her hand and in it, was the sleaze ball's head, her thumb through his eye, causing the blood to trail down his face and drip at his sliced neck. Seras licked it up and smirked wickedly before she released his mind.

Coming back to reality, he started screaming and fell off the chair, scrambling away from her.

"Y-You monster!" He screamed.

Seras resisted the urge to stalk him and play with him a little as her master did. He passed on more than just his power, but his insanity and sadist and masochist streak. Seras gave him a wicked smile and he screamed again.

"What do you think you're doing!" Camilla spat. "It's forbidden to stir up trouble at the Lord's Table!"

"I was merely asking him to stop touching me. When he continued, I showed him why not to start with me. I didn't touch him or stir up trouble. Now master, may I be excused? I feel the unyielding urge to scrub myself raw of him," Seras spoke, turning to Vlad who was glaring at the man.

"Go ahead, Seras. See me in my study afterward."

Seras stood and bowed. "Of course, master."

* * *

A few days later…

"The first test, instincts," Michael announced. "What make a great vampire are the instincts they get. You all had strong instincts to change your children. For what reason, we don't care. We're going to test your children and the power you pass on to your children. It will be an all-out fight between every candidate's children. You may form allies if you wish but only one team will win. If that team is too big, they will have to battle one another."

"This sounds fun," Walter said, smirking.

After Seras counted, there were twenty three vampiress's running for the title as No-Life Queen. Seras looked to Elaina who nodded and then to Isabella who nodded as well. Well, they have an alliance. There were two other alliances formed between the remaining twenty. Elaina had brought ten of her children and Isabella brought eleven. Combined with Seras's children, they had a team of twenty-seven.

"I don't want to fight," Isabella's youngest, about seven whimpered.

"I'm so sorry Stephan, I didn't know they would have my children battle," Isabella said sadly.

She knew Stephan would be targeted. As a matter of fact, most of her children were exactly that. Children. She brought them to show them of the world she originated from.

"I'm so sorry," Isabella whispered again, holding them to her.

The oldest had to have been about seventeen. Seras walked over to them with hers as well as Elaina.

"Don't worry, Isabella," Seras tried to comfort her. "My children will protect yours," Seras stated, looking at her children who all nodded.

"That will be a problem," Elaina stated. "The field is large. They have to find each other first."

Isabella's children whimpered.

"We will do our best," Helena promised. "I am gifted with the power of protection. Once you are with me, I will create a barrier to protect you all while those who want to fight, can."

They all nodded and soon, they were all taken away. Seras and the other vampiress's watched from Vlad's castle.

"The rules have been changed. If you're still standing after an hour, your mistress is still in the running for the title of No-Life Queen."

"We all know Seras should be No-Life Queen," Mia stated. "Might as well eliminate as many of the opposition as we can."

"I agree. How about a competition of who can take out the most?" Walter asked, looking to Petru and Virgil.

"You're on," they declared.

"Begin!"

Isabella's children, who were a few kilometres away from Seras's sprinted for them. Some of them were taken down by the opposition and it only angered Seras and her children. Stephan screamed when someone jumped on him and grabbed his head. Before they could snap his neck, Walter's wires wrapped around them and sliced them into pieces. Only seven of Isabella's children remained.

"That makes one," Walter hissed.

"Hurry!" Petru yelled as he and the others got there.

Tatiana appeared and led them to Helena when someone landed in her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" She laughed.

She lashed out at Tatiana who easily blocked them. When she turned to the children, Tatiana was done playing nice. Glaring at the vampiress, her opponent dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. Mia came along and cut off her head. Tatiana successfully got the children to Helena who immediately put up a barrier around them. After the hour passed, only eleven of the vampiress candidates were still in since the others had lost all their children. Walter, Petru, Mia, Virgil and Tatiana came out covered in blood but smiling.

"I won," Walter laughed.

Petru huffed and Virgil only smiled in congratulations. Isabella turned to Seras and bowed before her.

"Thank you so much for protecting them. Even though I lost four of my children, there was nothing that could have been done for them so early in the battle. You kept true to your word and I am indebted to you."

Seras smiled at her kindly before raising her so she was standing.

"Think nothing of it. I'm only sorry that there was nothing more I could have done to protect those four that are lost to us now."

Isabella teared up and Seras hugged her.

"That's not fair!" Camilla yelled. "Your children had abilities!" She yelled.

"You have two children still alive, Camilla," Elaina spoke. "Why are you complaining for?"

"It's not our mistress's fault that we have powers," Mia snapped.

"You will show me respect!" Camilla yelled at Mia.

"I show respect to those who deserve it!" Mia yelled back.

Tatiana had to hold back Mia and Anna held back Camilla.

"Mia, calm down," Seras eased.

Mia did as she was told and turned from Camilla.

"The ones remaining are Anna, Camilla, Ileana, Seras, Isabella, Elaina, Elizabeta, Maria, Angelica, Sandy and Fortuna," Michael stated.

Seras smiled at her friends.

"Those of you who have failed, you must leave the country immediately and go back to where you came from."

Twelve grumbled and entered the castle to pack their things. The others celebrated with a dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

They had a few more tests the next few weeks. Seras was hanging out in the stables with Vlad's black steed, Shadowmere. She rubbed his nose as she fed him an apple. She knew how dangerous he could be. She'd seen him attack Anna.

Seras sighed as she watched him. "Your master can be such a pain sometimes," Seras spoke.

The horse neighed in response and she knew he agreed. Seras laughed when a noise caught her attention. She turned to see Camilla, looking embarrassed at having been caught.

"Camilla?" Seras asked.

Shadowmere whined and went back on his hind legs, kicking out at Camilla who looked at him with fear.

"S-Seras, can I talk to you?" Camilla asked.

"Go ahead."

"I just wanted to apologise."

Seras looked at her in surprise.

"I know I've been a major bitch to everyone, especially you."

Seras couldn't help but agree with that.

"It's just because…Lord Vlad had saved me many centuries back. I would be a defiled dead woman if it weren't for him."

Seras looked at her sympathetically.

"I have really come to love him due to this and I only want what's best for him. I don't care for the title, only to be by his side. I lost my parent's when I was around five so I've never really known love. Can you blame me?" Camilla asked.

Seras shook her head. "No. No one could blame you. I forgive you."

Camilla smiled, wiping the tears in her eyes and hugged Seras.

"Thank you so much."

Shadowmere neighed in disagreement before he trotted off. Camilla headed back inside as Michael and Vlad came out and stopped her. Seras watched as they searched her. Once they were content, they came to Seras.

"What's going on?" Seras asked.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Lady Seras but a precious possession of Lord Vlad's has gone missing. We're checking everyone."

Seras nodded and raised her hands. Michael's hands frisked her body professionally when he stopped at her coat's pocket. His hand dipped inside and pulled out an intricate gold necklace with a locket as a pendant. Seras stared at it in shock. Michael looked at Seras in anger.

"Would you care to explain this?" He asked.

Seras looked at Vlad whose eyes were aflame with fury. Seras looked just passed them to see Camilla smirking from her spot just inside the castle walls. Seras clenched her fists and she gritted her teeth. Seras looked at the two before her and straightened, standing tall with dignity.

"No, I can't."

"Stealing from the king is an offense punishable by death," Michael growled out.

"Leave immediately," Vlad hissed, turning his back on her.

"Master-," Seras pleaded.

"No. As your former master, I am granting you safety until you leave my country. Once you leave, don't ever return. Is that understood?" He asked.

Tears came to Seras's eyes as she stared at his back. "Y-Yes."

"That's my lord to you, Lady Victoria," Vlad snapped.

Seras bit back a sob at the heart-wrenching pain in her chest at his blatant rejection. He left without another word, turning his back on his child forever. After a few moments, her children were there. Seras didn't say anything to them as she headed inside after drying her eyes. Her face was blank as she passed a few. She headed up to her room and packed her things. Once it was done, she came down to meet with Elaina and Isabella who also had their suitcases.

"What's going on?" Seras asked them.

"We heard you were leaving and decided we wanted to go as well," Elaina stated.

"This interests me no longer since my children paid the price," Isabella spoke.

"We're heading the same way so let's go together," Elaina said and they headed out together.

Seras paused at the door and turned to Camilla who watched them.

"Should Vlad ever find out the truth, you will find yourself in unimaginable pain for your deceit and if you ever step foot on Victorian soil, I will make sure to show you the true meaning of pain," Seras threatened, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Camilla gulped but stuck her nose up in the air and huffed. "Try and do that to the No-Life Queen and you will have to face the consequences."

"I don't care for the consequences. You messed with the wrong blonde. Especially when you took advantage of my humanity. Step foot on Victorian soil and my people will apprehend you immediately and bring you to me where I can make insanity by pain seem like child's play."

With that, Seras continued out. When she was away from the castle, she turned to see Vlad staring from within his kingdom.

"I loved you, Alucard, more than you or anyone else will ever know," she whispered as a crimson tear drop fell from her eye and she turned, forced from her love.

* * *

A few more centuries passed and Camilla had been declared as the No-Life Queen. That didn't change the way Seras's people recognised Seras. They still called her the No-Life Queen. Alucard and Camilla have gone to war with the Arabian countries and Russia.

Seras met with Elaina and Isabella.

"They have killed several of my people," Elaina stated as the representative of Canada.

"Apparently Germany has allied with the Arabs as well," Isabella injected, representing Poland. "Germans have killed some of my people for no reason."

"This is getting out of hand," Elaina stated. "Something must be done. This war has taken place for many years and still has not settled. _We_ are paying the price for the war and we aren't even participating in it."

"I will send out a message immediately. Should any of the aforementioned countries men step foot on our land and kill so much as one man on our land, we go to war with them, yes?" Seras asked.

They agreed.

A few months later, the agreement was broken when a body turned up on British soil, addressed to Seras in German. Seras then declared war on Germany and her British army infiltrated the country and killed all vampires who resisted. In Seras's name, Germany was beaten. Russia and the Arabians turned their attentions on Britain. Britain was aflame again but they weren't losing. After a few weeks, they realised they were losing and retreated back onto Romanian soil where Seras chased them.

Her army caught up to them and she took hunted them down with the Poland and Canadian armies behind her as well. Every enemy she took down, she made a familiar so she was almost as powerful as Alucard. The entire village the enemy had taken over was burnt to the ground and Seras stood atop the half destroyed inn with flames licking around her though not strong enough to even singe the clothes on her back.

"Stop right there!" They heard shouts.

Some turned to see they were surrounded by the Romanian army. Instead of acknowledging them, the Britain army bowed to Seras as she drank from the leader of the German army who tried to look like Adolph Hitler.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Police Girl."

Seras turned and glared at Camilla who made her way to the front of the group. She wore fine clothing and jewellery and not a single speck of blood tainted her clothes. Seras doubted she was that skilled and gathered she must have hidden in the castle. Seras hissed at her.

"You dare bare your fangs at your No-Life Queen?" She hissed.

All of the Victorian soldiers bared they fangs. Shouts of protests roared to life.

"Lady Seras is the true No-Life Queen!"

"You're unworthy of such a title!"

"You're nothing but a fake!"

"Go to hell, whore!"

Camilla looked intimidated. "Wait till Vlad hears about this!"

"You're all to come with us," a man ordered.

The Victorian were going to fight them off when Seras held her hands up. The army quietened.

"I will go with you," Seras stated. "But you will let the others go home," she stated.

"Fine," Camilla snapped.

"No," Walter called. "We will not leave our mistress. If she goes into the Dragon's Den, then we shall follow," he said before bowing respectively to Seras.

The Victorian soldiers all nodded and knelt before Seras. She took the bagged heads of the German and Arabian leaders but unfortunately, the Russian leader got away. Seras walked down to Camilla who chained her up that had special seals on it to take all her powers. Camilla didn't care much for the bag and just led her in.

Vlad waited back at the castle, drenched in blood.

"My dearest mate, we defeated the German and Arabian army!" Camilla claimed happily. "All we have left is to conquer the Russians and we'll rule the world!"

"You defeated no one," Seras hissed.

Camilla spun around, glaring harshly before slapping her across the face. "Know your place, woman!"

Seras wanted so badly to lay her to waste but with the sealing shackles, she could only rely on her combat skills. Her people roared to life behind her in anger at her mistreatment.

"Silence!" Vlad called.

Seras stood from the kneeling position she was pushed down into and stared him in the eyes with her own glowing blue ones filled with hate and anger.

"You defeated no one!" Seras spat. "We defeated the Germans and Arabians. Want proof? Here!" She chucked the bag at his feet.

Vlad ignored her disrespect and picked up the bags and looked inside.

"I warned you not to ever step foot on my lands again. Why would you do so knowing the consequences and interfere in a war not your own?"

"It's not interfering when they left me a personal invitation on my doorstep with German words carved into his body with a silver blade," Seras hissed. "I attacked Germany and the three of them came after us but we beat them back. They retreated onto your lands but I wasn't about to let them go so forgive me for not caring that I was back on Romanian soil."

Camilla slapped her again and Seras had enough. She spun around and kicked her in the head and stood on her throat with enough pressure. When the army tried to attack, Seras placed more force on her neck and Camilla gagged.

"Take one more step and she dies."

"Why are you doing this?" Vlad asked. "If you didn't attack my queen, we might have been able to work things out."

Seras ignored the shooting pain in her heart when she heard him address Camilla as his queen.

"Well at first, I was going to do that and then she pissed me off and ended up in this position. So now, if I'm going to die, I'll die exposing this bitch for the manipulating slut she is."

"What are you on about now?" Alucard asked.

"You banished me from your lands when you found that necklace in my pocket. The only thing I ask of you is to drink my blood and see for yourself that I didn't take it."

"He doesn't have to do a single thing you say," Camilla gasped out from under her foot.

Seras pressed harder. "On second thought."

She bent down and stabbed her in the neck with a claw, hitting the artery. She gathered some of the blood from Camilla's neck and held it out to Vlad.

"Instead, why don't you drink Camilla's blood?"

"She has forbidden me to do so."

Seras's eyes widened in surprise. In order to complete the mating ritual, both vampires had to feed from each other during intercourse. If he never fed from her, the mating ritual wasn't complete and Alucard was not bound or mated.

"And why's that?" Seras asked, looking down at Camilla with a smirk.

"My lord, please!" Camilla pleaded.

"Come on, master," Seras taunted. "You're the king of vampires. The point of mating was to be able to trust them with your mind, body and soul and give it all up to them. If she hesitates, she must be hiding something."

"I'm hiding nothing!" Camilla spat. "Get her off me!" Camilla ordered the men.

They went for Seras.

"Halt!" Vlad ordered.

He glared at Seras before stalking forward.

"I am doing this as Alucard, not Vlad," he stated and drank the blood from Seras's hand.

"No!" Camilla screamed.

It was an intimate gesture but Seras was too angry to care. Vlad closed his eyes and Seras decided she'd try it as well. She watched Camilla's blood memories that revealed Camilla had indeed taken the locket and slipped it into Seras's pocket. Surprisingly, she also found Camilla was sleeping with some of the male human servants, glimmering them into submission. When she came out of it, Seras looked down at Camilla.

"You are royally screwed, pun intended."

"Guards, apprehend her," Vlad called.

They grabbed Camilla.

"No! It's all lies, my lord! She's trying to get rid of me because she loves you, Vlad!" Camilla screamed. "She'd do anything to be your queen!"

After she was taken away, Vlad turned to Seras. There was only silence before Seras turned from him and walked towards her people.

"Seras…"

Seras stopped walking but didn't turn back to him.

"Why? Why did her deceit affect you so much?"

"Because she's right," Seras whispered. "I loved you but I wanted what was best for you. If you chose her, I'd respect your decision but she manipulated everyone, including myself. She used my humanity against me and I lost my chance of becoming your Queen."

Seras turned to look at him.

"Now, I don't care if I'm not your queen or anything of the sort. As long as I can be by your side, then I guess I'll be happy but that's all I'll be."

"Why not keep trying?"

"Because you don't trust me as a vampire and I don't trust you with my heart. When I tried to explain, you thought the worst of me and banished me from your lands. We can't be together, no matter how much I want us to be," Seras said. "So as your ex-fledgling, should you ever need help, Britain will always be open to you. We will be looking for the Russian leader and soon, his head will soon be upon your castle wall as a trophy. Until then, goodbye…"

Seras turned to leave when Vlad grabbed her arm. Seras looked back at him, confused.

"What…"

She couldn't finish when Alucard placed a finger to her lips to quieten her.

"Silly Police Girl," he murmured with a smile before he pressed his lips to hers.

Seras's eyes widened before she closed them and kissed back. Everything disappeared from around them as memories of the two ex-Hellsing vampires relived their time together.

"_You're not human!"_

"_What? Would you have shot me if I was?"_

_~X~_

"_Do you want to come with me?"_

'_I don't want to die!'_

_~X~_

"_Master, you're mean."_

_Alucard only answered with a deep, maniacal laugh._

_~X~_

"_Master!" Seras blushed as she chased after the red cloaked vampire as he disappeared through the wall with her bra._

_Seras gasped when the portal closed behind him and she ran into the stone wall, smacking her head._

_Alucard's insane laughter rang through the mansion and Seras couldn't help but laugh at how comical it all was._

_~X~_

_Seras appeared before Alucard after having defeated Zorin. Integra stood between the two, watching._

"_Master, you…have a moustache…" Seras whispered comically._

_Alucard stared down at his fledgling before lifting his hand. Seras, thinking she did something wrong, closed her eyes and waited for the pain before she felt a weight on her head. She looked up to see Alucard smiling down at her before he started to gently ruffle her hair._

"_You've done good…Seras Victoria."_

_Seras beamed up at him._

"_Master…"_

Seras and Vlad pulled away. Vlad's arms were wrapped around her, crushing her body to his while hers were on his chest, resting there comfortably.

"I _want_ you to be my Queen," he whispered huskily to her.

"Alucard, I…"

"Please, Seras. Be my Queen so we never have to walk the path of night alone ever again."

"I…I've waited so long to hear you say that," Seras whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

Alucard kissed her again before the sound of clapping reached their ears. Blushing, Seras made to move from him but Vlad held her to him. She found she liked his hold on her, his claim.

"Everyone, meet your new No-Life Queen, Seras Victoria. May her name be spoken with respect amongst our allies and fear amongst our enemies. She will be acknowledged throughout the world by all nightwalkers whether it be pride or terror, all will bow to her."

As those around them applauded, Seras knew that together, her and Vlad would be indestructible.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Just a little sumthin I wrote when reading other Hellsing stories.**

**Tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
